


War Of Danger!

by YiDeadlySin_Yee012



Category: 2NE1, B.A.P, Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), UP10TION, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, assassins!au, cross-posted on asianfanfics, idk - Freeform, shipper may change, smut in the future maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiDeadlySin_Yee012/pseuds/YiDeadlySin_Yee012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assassin Vs. Gangster who will win? This is the battle of LOVE and REVENGE!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story have a characters dead and mature word . So yeah this story is trigger so i warned you. Please just don't read this story if you don't like a trigger story okey?? Thanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue? just a bit spoiler? nah~ just read it okay? ♥（ﾉ´∀`）

* * *

 

 **Legendary Assassin--** _Deadly Sin._

 

  
_One of the most deadliest assassin .   
He's bipolar but he's damn smart. He can turn around the table when he felt that danger is coming over. He can manipulate a game and he has no mercy. Would you dare to get to know him?_

_One day, someone accidentally have known him. The true him and to where he live. So he have no choice but to run away. While he running away he receive an invitation._

_He smiled wickedly because there have a chance to meet him. To meet the person that they called **Emperor of The Gangsters.**_

_This is_ **A BATTLE YOU SHOULDN'T MISS...**

 

 

_** War Of DANGER! ** _

* * *

 

 

 **Gangster** , _they say there are the group of people like arrogant; brave; thug; cool; and idol in fighting. But the other say that they are murderer too but they are not they just slaying.Supposebly they are a group of bully that you never want to collide with.Because if you do? Oh come on... **YOU'RE DEAD**._

_►♦♦►_

**Assassin** , _they say there are the people who kills ( murder; gunman; executioner; informal hitman; hired killer; dated homicide) someone such as a famous or important person. Usually for political; money; or working to the famous people that order them to kill there target. Some say that they are working to the organization to kill they given target. This people is the one that you dont want to **COLLIDE** because in just one blink of your eyes then **YOU'RE DEAD**... Literally._ 

►♦♦♦►

 

_But what if..._

 

_There release a battle?_

 

_Battle to **KILL** each other till the end._

 

_And the price is..._

_Considerable fortunes of richness, jewel, money, popularity, and the title of being..._

 

**_The God/Goddess of DEATH._ **

 

_Would you dare to join this battle?_

 

_The battle between..._

 

~~**_Gangster and Assassin._ ** ~~

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

My Phone ring.

  
So I grab my phone and answered it with irritated tone and sleepy face. 

 

 "Hello?" 

 

_"Prepare to die..."_ My eyebrow rise in no time then i roll my eyes in irritation. Because what the fuck? Did i hear it correctly? Or its just my imagination or something?

 

"Who the hell are you?" i wait for the respond in the other line but after a good three minutes there no respond. I narrowed my eyes then i shake my head because of annoying caller.

 

_'They never learned...'_ i thought.

 

Then suddenly i grin to my self.

 

_'Well it's turn like that they dont known me. After all, the people who know me is just count only in my fingers.'_ i thought.

 

►♦►

I quickly run out of my room. Why? Because bullshit! They just throw a goddamn _TEARGAS_ on my _GODDAMN ROOM!!_  Am I not allowed to wash my face first before they do that? The heck! fuck! bullshit!!

 

I jumped out from my two-storey apartment quickly as I can. 

 

After landing in the ground on my dare feet , i reminded something or should i say someone. That someone and them is the only person know me.

 

_'GODDAMN IT!!They see me shit! So, what to do now?! No choice bullshit! I need to kill them all! Get ready for my anger who ever is the mastermind of this shit!'_ i coursed under my breath.  

 

 

While i'm still busy killing these weak people, i flinched a little because of shock when i feel something throw in my rigth feet. When i look at it my eyes widen in shock because fucking _SHIT!!_ , it's the one of the most dangerous explosive bomb . 

 

I immediately run then jump to the fence of my apartment and then jumped again overboard. But before I freely stepped my foot on the floor...

 

I smirked when an idea flashed on my filthy brain.

 

While im jumping i do a backflip and i caught the one of the bomb they throw on my way then i throw it back to them strongly. After that i run to the front of the apartment building. Then next time i know i heard a loud explosion in the backyard of the apartment to where i am a minute ago. I smirked to my self.

 

 

"They can never defeat me as in _NEVER!!"_   I muttered to myself while walking to where my expensive sport motorbike is.

 

 

While i'm riding my Vyrus 987 C3 4V motorbike away from my apartment. I'm little shocked when i hear someone approaching me. Because its sow fast that i did realized that there are in my front now i panic a little but i did allow it to show on my face i just stick on my blank expresion. 

 

 

They placed something on the front of my Vyrus. I stop my motorbike just to read it. 

 

 

_**"You are cordially invited to attend the WOD Battle Of GA 2016. Congratulations... Mark 'Yien' Tuan."** _

 

 

That's what on the paper. 

 

_' WOD battle of GA 2016?'_ i grin.

 

 

_"So I'm in..."_

* * *

 

**_To Be Continue..._ **

 


	2. 2. Demons Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of the assassins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here you go! the chapter 1 hope you all like it~  
> Enjoy reading!

 

* * *

 

Author's POV

 

The boy that they called _**Deadly Sin**_ is currently in his mission. Well everyone scared at him because of his undeniably strong and ballistic aura that any man will turn their ass down. He's an Assassin. But if you think that he was just an ordinary assassin then kill yourself now, _'cause you're all wrong. Legendary Assassin of all times- '_ thats what they say about him in there organisation of assassins. But he's not working for them. He's an independent person and he don't like to receive a command to kill cause he like to do it on his own way, time and date.

 

Who would have thought that he killed a million of people in just one go? or in other way in a once in a lifetime and challenging mission? thats the reason why his in that position now. No one know the truth. The truth about him before he become a _Assassin_.

 

  
His phone ring so he get it and answer it immediately.

 

"Deadly Sin speaking." he answer in a cold tone.

 

_"Kill him in a most brutal way that you can ever do."_

 

"You don't have to remind me. I can do better than that." then he smirked before he end the call not bother to wait the respond on the other line. Then he start to focus on his mission. He needs to kill someone base from what they give to him, its a print-out copies that the client give him.

 

 

                                                        

 

Target's Name: Bryan Trevor Kim / Kim Kibum

Profession: Multi-billionaire drug pusher

Age: 27

Location: N/A

 

 

Location was not his problem anymore. He have high tech technologies that he use everytime his seaching to the person he need to find immeditly. He positioned himself on the top of the building to were he see his target on the other building. On his position he placed his sniper and smirked in an evil way.

 

The target was in the 24th floor. Thats what he see on his high-tech watch.

  

_'It's showtime...'_ he thought to himself.

  
                                                                

He calculated the 24th floor through his watch that connected to a satellite. He access the main system of the building then he done hacking all the elevators and camera's in the building. Then he start to ready his sniper, he point it to the target, then he shoot it in his right arm. After that all the people in the room were his target got panic and scared because ~~Kim Kibum~~ his target got shot in the arm in unknown direcion.

 

Deadly Sin wear his eyeglasses that built-in night vision that you can see all the small pixel and size of his target that in the access of the system in his eyeglasses. He see his target run to ride the elevator to go down with his bodyguards. All of the people is in panic because of what happen. He plan to just killed all the people there in the building with kibum but yeah he have a little mercy for the innocent people after all his mission is just to kill Kibum notting more. So now he give all his attention to his targe. He calculate the situation before he press the abort button in his watch then in just blink of an eye, the elevator to where kibum and his bodyguards are ridding falls down in speed to the ground floor. But wait. He's not done yet. He put a bomb there to were he new the elevetor is falling. Then after the elevator fall to were the bomb is he just heard the explosion of the bomb. 

 

 

_**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.** _

 

 

Then he grin to himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

►♦►  
 ~~Deadly Sin~~

 

I start to fix all my things that i use then suddenly i heard a noise. I immediately ready my self to fight who ever the fuck is there. But before i do something i smell the perfume that i familiarize so i know who the fuck is it.

 

"Mission accomplished Deadly Sin?" The person say.

 

"Shut the fuck up _Dark Lust_ _._ I'm fucking tired you know." Yes! that is his code name, weird but cool.

 

"Tsk. You're still stubborn aren't you?" He ask again with a grin on his stupid face.

 

I just give him a cold stare after i done to pack my things. Then i reload my handgun.

 

"Woah! Chill hyung. Put it away from me ya'know... I'm just kidding." He say with an ackward laugh.

 

"Do you want me to joke around to you too? I'm willing to do that you know." I smirk at him.

 

"Yeah yeah! what ever _HYUNG_!" He say then he pout cutely. I just roll my eye on his childish side.

 

"Fine. Let's just go i'm starving to dead. I need to eat." He just nod so we start to walk to leave the building to go home.

 

 

**Penthouse**

**_(^example of the penthouse^)_ **

"Oh! You two are here now." _Faithless Invidia_ greet us after we get in to our Penthouse.

 

"Hey hyung!" _Dark Lust_ greet back with a big smile on his face.

 

 "Hey hyung. I'm going to my room first." I say to them before i climbing to the stairway, but before i reach the top of the stairway someone called me so i stop to see who is it.

 

                                      

**_(^staircase 2nd and 3rd floor^)_ **

 

"Wait, Yi."

 

"Oh what is it, _Heartless Luxuria_?" i ask in a tired tone.

 

"Come let's eat.." he say with a small smile.

 

"Do we have occasion or something like that?" I ask in a innocent tone because _Heartless Luxuria_ just only say that word if there an occasion or something.

 

"You didn't recalls? or you forget?" He ask back with a sad tone then pout.

 

_'Here we go again! Our pouty assasin in the house is acting to way cute. haixt!'_ i thought.

 

"Can you please stop pouting in front of me ? Can you just tell me the reason?" i said i a bored tone just to tease him more. Ofcourse i know what his mean by that. I know that his birthday today i just want to tease him thats all. And how could me to forget my bestfriend's birthday? Nah! i'll never forget it.

 

Someone put one arm around my shoulder then say,"It's because you forget his _BIRTHDAY_ today, sow thats why his acting like that today i think." _Ruthless Superbia_ said then smirked on Heartless Luxuria's direction.

 

I lightly elbow him to his side then say, "I know hyung. I just want to _TEASE_ him a little. Ya'know his fun to tease.." I said with a grin on my lips.

 

"Yeah your right Yi! His fun to tease~" Ruthless Superbia said then smirked playfully.

 

"Yah! I'm not.." Heartless Luxuria said with a big pout.

 

We laugh because of his childish ack. "Yes you are~" hyung and i said in unison.

 

"YAH! You two becoming mean to me.." He said then glared daggers to us. So we stop teasing him.

 

"Alright alright! No need to be upset to us. I'm just going to go upstrairs to do stuff then i'm going to join you guys." i said then start to leave after i reach the second floor i stop walking then turn around to face my bestfriend downstrairs again. "And yeah! Happy Birthday~" i said with a big smile then i start to walk to my room's direction again.

 

* * *

 

►♦►  
 ~~Heartless Luxuria~~

 

"And yeah! Happy Birthday~" He said then smile widely before he turn around and start to head to his room.

 

I smile to my self then start to walk to the living room to were the others. After i arrive to the living room i sit to the couch with Dark Acedia beside me.

                       

_**(^Living Room^)** _

"Yah! How dare you eat it all!!" _Wrath Dragon_ say angrily.

 

"I didn't mean to eat it all! i just can't stop my self to stuff it all in my mouth.." Dark Lust said innocently.

 

_**(^Kitchen^)** _

"You bastard! Arggg! _Seo_ Hyungggg!~ Lust eat all of my precious cakeeee!!" Wrath Dragon run to the kitchen then whined loudly to _Seo Hyung_.

 

"Aigoo~ Hyung! I didn't mean itttt!" Dark Lust run to the kitchen too to defend himself. I just laugh lightly to there childish bickering.

  
"Hey guys whats up?" Death Asmodeus said before he sit next to me. 

 

"Hey _Gi hyung_!" i greet him back.

 

"Yo! And oh happy birthday _Ji_!" He said then smile to me cutely.

 

"Aigoo~ Thanks hyung."

 

"No prob. " he said before he start to face the television  to watch.

 

"Hey.. * _yawn*_ Happy birthday _Ji hyung_ ~" Coldless Leviathan say before he sit to the other couch.

 

"Thanks _JP_ -ah~" i said then smile to him he smile back before he turn his attention to the television to watch. 

 

 

_**~After 1 hour~** _

 

"Hey guys, come on the food is ready! Lets eat!" Faithless Invidia shout from the dinning room. So all of us head to the dinning room. In the dinning room the two is in there already bickering to each other _again_. 

                                              

  ** _(^Dinning Room^)_**

"Yah! Can you two stop bickering to each other for now!" Gi hyung said in an angry tone .

 

The two pout before elbowing each other. "YAH!" Gi hyung warned. Then the two stop what there doing then DH stand up to move in the other chair just to distance himself to TH. . 

 

"Finally!" Seo hyung say happily before he sit on the last chair it means he need to sit on the middle of  DH and TH. "Now let's start to eat!" 

 

After that we start to eat in silent.

  

 

 

Mystified who are we?

 

**Demons Assassins**. That's our group name. We are a group of Assassin. Then our lider is the _Legendary Assassin_ his Deadly Sin. Him a big mystery to all. No one knows his true identity, _'cause I can turn around the table when the enemy closely enough to reveal the real me. The real me, who's hiding behind a mask designed like a phoenix's wing on the right portion of it.'_ thats what he always say.

 

Every member of our group was assign in different fields according to our capabality to kill faster as we possibly could.

**►♦►**

**Dark Acedia; Rank IX**

**Coldless Leviathan;** **Rank VIII**

**Ruthless Superbia;** **Rank VII**

**Death Asmodeus;** **Rank VI**

**Faithless Invidia;** **Rank V**

**Wrath Dragon;** **Rank IV**

**Dark Lust;** **Rank III**

**Heartless Luxuria; Rank II**

**Deadly Sin;** **Rank I**

**►♦►**

Thats our ranking. So for our capability i can say it now but soon i guess... 

 

 

* * *

 

►♦►  
 ~~Faithless Invidia~~

I was so damn tired of cooking. But as usual, as part of our day-off we're now at the living room and drinking alchol and ofcourse to celebrate Heartless Luxuria's birthday too .We already drink to much its 2:00 in the morning now and we all start drinking in around 11:00 in the evening sow its mean we already drink in 4 hours. I look around to see the maknae line Yu, JP, DH and TH are already fast asleep. So we decided to start cleaning the mess we do in the living room.After we finish doing all the cleaning we start to help the others to there shared room. We have four bedroom in our penthouse and we all have roommates. 

**►♦►**

**Room 1; For Maknae Line.**

**Coldless Leviathan**

**Dark Acedia**

 

**Room 2; For Hyung Line.**

**Death Asmodeus**

**Ruthless Superbia**

** **

 

**Room 3; For Lover Boys Line.**

**Dark lust**

**Faithless Invidia**

**Wrath Dragon**

 

**Room 4; For Pretty Boys Line.**

**Deadly Sin**

**Hearthless Luxuria**

►♦►

Thats our room settings and roommates and we all shared one bed only. And yeah! i have a two roommates.

 

All of us do our job. Gi and Hi hyung start helping DH and TH to our shared room, sow me and Ji go to help Yu and JP to there shared room. After we put Yu and JP to there shared room me and Ji go to our bedroom too but before i go inside i see Yi walking to the direction of our terrace. After he gone to my sight i go to our room then close the door to my back. I sign before i go to my —our bed.

 

* * *

 

►♦►  
 ~~Deadly Sin~~

After we clean the living room we decide to go to our room and sleep. The others help the maknae line to there room then they go to they room too to get some sleep. So i decide to go in our terrace for a while to relax and to get some fresh air.

_"_ _I miss you sow badly..."_ I say to no one before i sit to our couch here in the terrace. After i sit i just close my eyes then cry silently to myself.


	3. 3. Anonymous Empire Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys gang vs. Girls gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> (Bu) Fearless Angel [ Im Jaebum ]  
> (Jeo) Prideless Silencer [ Jeon Jungkook ]  
> (Yee) Wild Greed Sinner [ Jackson 'Kayee' Wang ]  
> (YJ) Harmony Ira [ Yoo Youngjae ]  
> (Min) Black Angels Strength [ Park Jimin ]  
> (BG) Fire Demon [ Bang Yongguk ]  
> (CY) Fire Healer [ Choi Youngjae ]  
> (Pe) Justice Avaritia [ Jung Hoseok ]  
> (Joon) Bloody Phoenix [ Kim Namjoon ]  
> (Hon) Dark Sloth [ Choi Junhong ]  
> (BB) Crazy Thunder Blood [ Kunpimook 'Bambam' Bhuwakul ]

 

* * *

♦♦►  
~~Fearless Angel~~

**_(^Head Quarter^)_ **

"Are they not gonna stop it?! huh?!" I ask angrily to _Prideless Silencer_.

 

"Hyung. Chill ok. They are not really going to stop until we accept there offer to fight back to them." He says.

 

_Bullshit!_ Does girl's are getting on my nerves shit! Fuck them! I would love to crack there neck until they all died in my hand arggggh! Bullshit! Fucking bitches!

 

"Fine! Go and prepare the _Anonymous Empire Gang_. If thats what they want then were giving it to them. We'll let them taste what hell taste like."  i command him in a angry tone.

 

"Sorry hyung. But you can command me for that matter. You know me _execution_ is the only one i like to speak in front of our gang hyung." he say then smirk.

 

"Ugh! Such a stubborn act, _Prideless Silencer_." i says to him. 

 

"Well, _SILENT_ always a _Silencer_ hyung." he said in blank expression. 

 

"What ever _maknae_. Can you just go and called  _Wild Greed Sinner_. And his the one i'm going to talk about for this matter so please just call him thanks." i said in a calm tone. 

 

"Sure thing hyung." he said before he start to head out of my office.

 

"Psh. This kid haixt!" i shake my head lightly before i sits on the couch here in my office.

 

♦♦►  
~~Prideless Silencer~~

                              

**_(^Living Room^)_ **

" _Yee_ Hyung. _Bu_ hyung want to talk to you right now. He's on his office so just go there. And oh i know that you would gonna _love_ what ever hyung going to say to you." i said to _Wild Greed Sinner_. As usual. 

 

"Oh yeah! There going to have a war again! Woooh!" He say outloud before he jump aroud then after that he ran to the second floor of our Head Quarter to where Bu hyung's office. I roll my eyes to my hyung childish side.

 

_"Idiot."_ i said to no one. I sit to the couch here in our Head Quarter's Living room.

 

"What happen? Bu hyung look likes sow pissed off eh."  _Harmony Ira_ said. 

 

"Um, You know hyung. The stupid girl's that want to have a fight with us." I said in a bored tone.

 

"Oh? There again?" _Bloody Phoenix_ asks. 

 

"Yeah hyung! They send a letter that say they want a fight with us." 

 

"I see."they says in unison.

 

I just nods then give all my attention to the television. They are watching a movie that i don't know the title. After 30 minutes _Bu hyung_ and _Yee hyung_ come in the living room with the other members.

 

"Okay Guys, I have futher announcements and instructions to make... So please take a sit." he command in a calm tone then settle himself to the couch before he continue talking. "Okay. So i de-" 

 

"He decide that we are going to fight the Black Angels guys! Oh yeah!" Yee hyung cut what ever Bu hyung's saying.

 

"Right, so were going to give them a le-"

 

"Lesson to learn that never going to dream that they can defeat us." Yee hyung cut Bu hyung again.

 

"So,I required all of you to conta-" 

 

"Contact our ga-Ouch!" Yee hyung hiss will rubbing his head that Bu hyung hit. 

 

"One last time, if you cut my words _AGAIN_ i swear i'm going to _kill_ you Sinner!" Bu hyung warned in a cold voice. 

 

"Sorry! Just continue hyung i promise i'm not going to cut your wolds again." Yee hyung said then pout. 

 

"What ever! So as I was saying, i want you all to contact all of our gang member's to end this fucking fight immediatly." he command to all of us but ofcourse i'm not going to do it. Bu hyung know that i don't like to do it sow no worries.

 

 

 

♦⇔♦  
Author

 

The _Anonymous Empire Gang_ arrive immediately in the venue of the _Black Angels Gang_ prepair for the battle. The Black Angels member's are in there now waiting for them. Who are they?

♦≈•≈♦  
Gang Name:

Black Angels Gang

Members:

**CL (Leader) ; Rank I**

** **

**Seulgi ; Rank II**

**Bora ; Rank III**

** **

**Bom ; Rank IV**

**Wendy ; Rank V**

** **

**Hyorin ; Rank VI**

**Soyu ; Rank VII**

** **

**Irine ; Rank VIII**

**Minzy ; Rank IX**

** **

**Dasom ; Rank X**

**Yeri ; Rank XI**

** **

**Dara ; Rank XII**

** **

**Joy ; Rank XIII**

** **

 

Gangster's Status:

_**Third Powerful female gangs to the whole Asia.** _

_**♦≈•≈♦** _

 

Black Angels member's are the one who first to start the fight. The Anonymous Empire Lider and main members are watching to the fight only not taking any moves to fight.

♦♦►

Gang Name:

**Anonymous Empire Gang**

Members:

**Fearless Angel** **(Leader) ; Rank I**

**Prideless Silencer** **; Rank II**

**Wild Greed Sinner** **; Rank III**

**Harmony Ira** **; Rank IV**

**Black Angels Strength** **; Rank V**

**Fire Demon** **; Rank VI**

**Fire Healer** **; Rank VII**

**Justice Avaritia** **; Rank VIII**

**Bloody Phoenix** **; Rank IX**

**Dark Sloth** **; Rank X**

**Crazy Thunder Blood** **; Rank XI**

 

Gangster's Status:

**_Top 1 Powerful Gang and the most promising members because of theirs numbers, they were composed of estimated 3000+ members from different gangs that made them to be ranked as the biggest gang._ **

**_Fearless Angel was entitled as The Legendary Emperor of Gangsters because of his undeniable physical strength that no one can be beaten._ **

**_♦♦►_ **

 

Almost all of there member's are down now because the Black Angels are powerful but ofcourse they are more powerful than them. After they done fighting all the Anonymous Empire members ( ~~except the lider and main member's~~ )  they all look to the last members of the Anonymous Empire Gang.

 

"Hey boy's! Wanna have a deal?" Dasom ask with a smirk.

 

"What is it bitch?" Dark Sloth ask back in a bored tone.

 

"Tsk! Suck a brat." Yeri said then pout.

 

"Yeah. Brat is fine than a _slut_." Crazy Thunder Blood say with a grin on his face.

 

"What the hell!!" Yeri shout on him angrily but _Thunder_ don't care .

 

"Are you all girl's are going to just bickering around or what?" Fire Demon ask.

 

"What are you talking about bic-" Irine said but cut of.

 

"Thats enough girls!" Seulgi say. 

 

"Alright! Sow as i was saying we want to do a deal to all of you. The deal is if we can give you guys a _wound or_   _cut_ then you all going to be our boyfriends." Hyorin said.

 

"Yeah _IF_ we all give you a cut as in _ALL OF YOU_. You all going to be our _boyfriend_ , and take note we are the one who going to _choice_ who are we want to be a boyfriend." Bora said.

 

 

They leader smirk then say, " And after that you guys going to announce to everyone that i'm going to be _The Legendary Empress of Gangster_. Is that ok to all of you?" CL said then send a wink to Fearless Angel's direction.

 

Fearless Angel stay silent so Bloody Phoenix the one who answer.

 

"So do you all can do it? We'll see girls. And if you all didn't do it then you all going to be the  _Dark Villain Gang girl's_." Bloody Phoenix says with a smirk.

 

"Yeah! Thats cool hyung!" Black Angels Strength said happily.

 

The Black Angels members are all shock because of the Anonymous Empire deal for them. But after a minute they all agree.

 

"Deal." CL agree.

 

 

Black Angels didn't expect the next move of the Anonymous Empire. They all shocked because Prideless Silencer , Fire Healer , Justice Avaritia , Harmony Ira and Black Angels Strength are on there back now. Its to late now for them to do a back kick because Prideless Silencer and the other four hold them in the arm before they flip them then kick there back.

 

"The fight is over now." Fearless Angel said.

 

"No dear its not..." Bom says then smirk.

 

Fearless Angel got shocked because the other members got a cut. Wild Greed Sinner and Fire Demon's have a cut in there left arms whill Crazy Thunder Blood and Dark Sloth have a cut in there right arms then Bloody Phoenix have a cut in his right cheek.

 

_'A fucking shuriken. Its look like they cast it while they fighting with the other five members bullshit!.'_ he whisper to himself.

 

"So what now? you only have six members left that don't have a cut yet." Dara. 

 

"Just give up already honey. You have six members only while us is still thirteen here." Wendy.

 

"Yeah right boys. Just give up already." Minzy.

 

"Just make us your's girl friend baby." Soyu.

 

"Hmm, And make us your's _queen_." Irine.

 

"Plus make me your _Empress_ Fearless Angel." CL.

 

Fearless smirked to them while the others laughing there ass out to what the girls saying.

 

"To confident huh. Well what do you think about it Prideless Silencer?" Fearless Angel asks.

 

"Um. Weak." Prideless Silencer said with an evil grin.

 

"How dare you to say that to us!" Joy saids angrily.

 

"Me? Well Lady Bug i'm Prideless Silencer." he says before he smirk.

 

"Well then. Do the honor Silencer." Fearless said with a smirk.

 

**"My pleasure."** he said.

 

Prideless Silencer run to the direction of the Black Angels. Because the Black Angels didn't expect that Silencer speed move they just cast there shuriken to Silencer's direction. Silencer immediately ward it all. When the girl's don't have a shuriken to cast, Silencer give them all a punch then a hard kick on there stomach the other six member of the Black Angels are unconscious now because of there hard impact to the wall of  the abandoned building. While the other are still fighting. Silencer do a backflip before he give a flying kick then he smash the two girls to the wall after that the two are down now unconscious like the other five. Silencer smirk to the last five member before he run to them then punch them in the stomack before he give them a hark kick in the back then he bang them in each others head then he smash them hard on the ground after that he give a lightly squish on there neck to where the nerve that can do them an unconscious state then the three members are unconscious now too. Then after that he turn around  to see the last two members then he grin to them before he walk to the two members direction. Then he smack the two girls to the door of the abandoned building then he bang the two girls to the wall hard because of that the two girls fast out. All members of the Black Angels Gang are now unconscious on the ground. Silencer smirk before he turn around to see all of his gang members are looking at him happily. He turn back again to the girl's that on the ground and say.

 

"Weak." Silencer said outloud with a smirk then he chuckle lightly before he turn around and walk  to the other members. "I'm done now hyung's."

 

"I'm impress maknae." Fearless said then smile lightly.

 

After that they all decide to head out to the place where the fight done. They just leave the unconscious girl's there.

 

"Well done maknae." Yee said before he put his arm around the youngers shoulder.

 

"Yeah your sow cool there maknae-ah." BG complement.

 

"Yeah sow cool." BB says.

 

"Thanks hyung's." Silencer said.

 

 

**►⇔►  
Unknown Character**

 

"Did you get the whole document and profiles of The Anonymous Empire Gang?" The stranger asks. They were on the rooftop to were they can see the Anonymous Empire Gang and Black Angels Gang's fighting.

 

"Yeah. We get it all. As in _ALL the_ small little detailed." The other stranger said.

 

"Give me." The other command. The other nod before he give the files. 

 

The stranger smirk after he done reading it. "Interesting. So you're _Im Jaebum_. It's payback time!"

 

 

 

**♦♦►  
~~Fearless Angel~~**

I suddenly stop walking to look on my back to were the fighting happened because i think i see something or i my say — _someone_.

 

"What is it hyung?" Hon asks.

 

"Ah. Nothing. Let's go." I said to him. He nod so we start to walk again. I look at Prideless Silencer's direction and i see him that he look back too  to were the fighting place are.

 

~~**Anonymous Empire** **Gang's HQ** ~~

 

"YJ, Did you found it?" I asks him before i sits to my chair here on our meeting room. 

 

"Yeah. I get it already. There _Program Software_ that they used to hide the issue of y-" I signal him to stop talking so he just nodded then give to me the files.

 

"Ah. Okay Thanks. I'm going first guys. I have something important to do." i said my good bye's to them before i go out of our meeting room. They know that i'm not in the mood to talk so they just keep silent and let me be.

 

 

I go straight to my room here in our HQ. I open the door then go straight to my bed then i sit to the edge of it. I stares to the document that i was holding. YJ give this to me in the meeting room a minute ago. I read it in a good 3 minutes before i said it in no one, _"I promise, I'm giving you the justice to who does that to you. Get ready to who ever do that to you. Because i'm going to kill him/her i promise that my love. And i still believe that your are still alive. Where are you right now? I really miss you sow sow much."_

 

**♦♦►  
~~YJ~~**

**_  (^Meeting Room^) _ **

"Ah. Ok. I'm going first guys. I have something important to do." He says before he says his good bye's to us then leave. We stay silent for a while before Yee hyung decide to break the silent.

 

"Sow... is it _him_ again?" Yee hyung asks.

 

"Him? Whose him hyung?" CY asks innocently.

 

I sighs before i answer, "Well yeah..."

 

"So, what is it about him?" Pe hyung asks.

 

"Well... um you see hyung's. Bu hyung give me this mission to do." i said nerviously.

 

"Mission? What mission?" Joon hyung asks in a confused face.

 

"Yeah. What mission is it YJ? Why Bu didn't tell to us about it?!" BG hyung asks in a angry face.

 

I bite my lower lips before i answer in a shaky voice, "I-it's about h-him... Um Bu hyung said to me that i-i need to do it in silent a-and never t-told you guys. It's i-important mission and complicated sow i need to do it in silent. sorry guys.."

 

"So thats why..." Min says then nodded.

 

"The files. Is that your mission hyung?" Jeo asked.

 

"Yeah. I mean yes it is."

 

"What is on the files hyung? And who is him?" BB asked again.

 

"Yeah. What is on the files YJ?" Joon hyung asked too.

 

"Um." I uncertain said.

 

"Come on YJ. Tell us whats on the files." BG hyung said.

 

"I think its not our business to know that hyung's. It's important document em i right hyung?" Jeo asked then look on my direction.

 

I nodded before i says," Yeah. It's all important document so i can say whats on it. I'm sorry guys." 

 

They all sighs before they nodded.

 

"I think this meeting is already done now. Sow yeah, come on guys let's head to our room's and take a good rest." BG hyung announce before he head straight to our meeting room's door. The other nodded before they all do the same. All of them are gone now except me and Jeo. I look at him before i sighs then nodded to signal him to talk.

 

"What is it Jeo?" i asked.

 

"Why Bu hyung give you that mission?" Jeo asked back.

 

"It's because he want to know whose the people behind those horrible incidents happen back then and..." i hesitate to says the next word i'm going to says.

 

"And?" Jeo asked.

 

"A-and..."

 

"Come on hyung. I need to know this thing too sow please." Jeo said with an hopeful voice.

 

I sighs before i look up and look straight on his eyes and said, "And he believe that hes still alive. That hes not dead yet, that hes just here somewhere else. Bu hyung believe that his love of her life is still alive, breathing and just waithing for him to find him or save him to this horrible life." i said in a sad face.

 

"Bu hyung really love him..." Jeo says out loud.

 

"Yeah. He love him sow sow much. And his ready to kill everyone just to find him. Just to give him  justice for what happen. And it so sad to think that hyung being like this to what he is now because of what happen to them." i sighs again.

 

"Hmm, How i wish i can do something for hyung." Jeo.

 

"Yeah how i wish too..."

 

"I think we need to go now too hyung... it's getting late, we need to take a sleep hyung." Jeo says.

 

"Yeah your right. Come on let's go out now and take a good rest." I said. He nodded so we get up to our seat and go to the door i switch off all the AC and light's before we head to the out side . I close the door then we walk up to the stairway and go to our bedroom.

 

"Good night YJ hyung." Jeo smile to me a little.

 

"Yeah. Good night too Jeo-ah." i said then smile back to him. He nodded to me before he go inside of his room. I took a deep breath before i sighs _again_ then go inside of my room. I take a bath first then dressed my self before i go to the switch to turn off the light on my room before i head to my bed and lay down there, i cover myself to my comforter then i switch off my lamp after that i fall asleep immediatly.

 

* * *

 


	4. 4. Wild Assassins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ►♦⇔♦  
> Note:  
> (Yi) Deadly Sin Mark 'Yien' Tuan  
> (Ji) Heartless Luxuria Park Jinyoung  
> (TH) Dark Lust Kim Taehyung   
> (DH) Wrath Dragon Jung Daehyun   
> (Seo) Faithless Invidia Kim Seokjin   
> (Gi) Death Asmodeus Min Yoongi   
> (Hi) Ruthless Superbia Kim Himchan   
> (JP) Coldless Leviathan Moon Jongup   
> (Yu) Dark Acedia Kim Yugyeom   
> ►♦⇔♦

►♦►  
 ~~Deadly Sin~~

"Sin. We have a group assassination." Heartless Luxuria said after his done speaking on the phone.

 

I look at him straight to the eyes. I don't know maybe he just joking around or something. So i look at him to the eyes for confirmation.

 

"Yes it's a group assassination" Faithless Invidia said in a serious tone. 

 

"Seriously hyung?" i ask to confirm it _AGAIN_.

 

"Yep. It's true Yi." Death Asmodeus confirm it too.

 

"Haixt. Seriously! A group assassination?! urgh. What a day." Ruthless Superbia murmured.

 

I sighs before i speak. "Ok. Luxuria can you call the others to go to our meeting room right now?" 

 

"Right away Sin." Heartless Luxuria replies before he bowed to us then start to head to the door.

 

"Alright. Lets go to the meeting room hyung's." i said.

 

"Yeah. Come on guys." Ruthless Superbia says. The other just nodded before they stand to there chair to head to our meeting room.

 

►♦►  
 ~~Heartless Luxuria~~

 

After i go out to our dining room to were are the others are i head to seach the other members. First i go to the living room to see if the others are there. But to my dismayed no one is there. I groans before i turn around to go to our kitchen in there i saw someone on the kitchen counter bar eating something. 

                                                

I pats his shoulder before i says, "Hey! Wrath, Sin called a meeting."

 

"Huh?  Meeting?" he asks confused. 

 

"Yeah. A meeting. An important one." i replies with a frowns.

 

He knits his eyebrowns and asks, "What meeting is it about?"

 

"About our next mission i guess?" 

 

He groans before he stand up to his sits. "What ever! Were do i need to go? In the office or meeting room?" 

 

I sighs, "Meeting room. The hyung's are there now."

 

"Alright! I go there first." he says then yawns.

 

"Yeah. See you there." i replies.

 

"Hmm..."

 

"Need to go Wrath. I need to find the others bye."

 

"Yeah." he groans before he head to the meeting room in the third floor. I chuckles then i start to head to our pool area to check if someone is there. 

 

In there i see no one. I knits my eyebrowns then i glares around to see if someone is there but nothing. So i decide to go to our garden area then there i see the other two members are there .

                               

"Hey Maknae's! Sin called a meeting for the next mission. Care to join us?" i asks then i sits down right next toDark Acedia to our chair here.

 

"Meeting for the next mission?" Coldless Leviathan mumbles.

 

"Hmm.." i nodded.

 

"A group meeting? As in _GROUP_?" Dark Acedia asks in confused.

 

"Yup. Its a meeting for the group assassination." i replies then groans.

 

"What a bad day." they says in unison.

 

I knits my eyebrowns then says, "Can you two just go to the meeting room please. I need to find Dark Lust you know."

 

"What ever _HYUNG_!" Dark Acedia replies then stucks his tounge out before he run away.

 

"Haixt. That kid". i mumbles under my breath. "Anyway. Leviathan-ah go to the meeting room the others are there now. Im going to find Lust now." i sighs.

 

He nodded before he start to walk out but before he can go inside he says, "By the way. Lust is in there room right now. _Sleeping_."

 

"Okay thanks." i says. He didn't said anything after that he just continue to go inside so i just shake my head slightly before i decide to go to the other side of the house then i go inside and head to the second floor to go in to the _Lover Boys Room_. Out side i knock before i twist the doorknob and get inside. Inside i see him in the bed sleeping like a baby. I sighs before i come closer to the bed and start shaking him to wake him up. 

"Yah! Lust,Come on you need to wake up! We have a group meeting today!" i shakes his shoulder hard to wake him up.

 

He groans, " 5 more minutes please..." 

 

"No you can't! You need to get ready now Lust. The others are on the meeting room right now. And just the two of us the one there waiting." i says then shakes him harder this time. 

 

"Urgh! Alright alright! No need to shakes me like a ragdoll. I'm up now okay." he replies then glares to me coldly.

 

"What ever Lust! Just go on and dress yourself properly. I'm waiting you here so go and dress yourself faster." he just groans then do what i says. I chuckles then i sits down to the edge of the bed and wait for him patiently. After 5 minutes he go out to the bathroom ( ~~ _they have a bathroom in there bedroom's_~~ ) fully dressed in properly now.

 

"Shall we go now?" i asks him then smirked.

 

"Yeah yeah.." he shrugs then stucks his touge out to me.

 

I just roll my eyes to him then i stand up to the edge of the bed and continue to walk to the door. He did say anything he just follow me sow we just walk in silent. 

 

►♦►  
 ~~Faithless Invidia~~

~~Meeting Room~~

 

Me and the other's was reading the hand outs of the information for the people that we need to kill. When suddenly Luxuria and Lust enter to our meeting room. 

 

"Hey! You two are here now." Ruthless Superbia greeted them.

 

"Yeah. We are so sorry for being late hyung's." Heartless Luxuria says before there bows to us.

 

"Nah. It's ok. Just go get your sits." Death Asmodues says.

 

"Yeah. Asmodues is right. Just take your sits guys then we can start the meeting." i shrugs then smile to them. They just nodded then do what we says. Luxuria go and sits down on the right side of Sin and right next to Wrath. Lust do the same he go and sits down next to me. I'm the one who sitting on the left side of the table it means Luxuria is on my opposite side of the table. Then Sin is on the middle. 

 

"Alright! Sow now that we are complete. Let's start but before that Invidia hyung can you do the honor to give them a copy of our target. " Deadly Sin says.

 

"Ofcourse. Here you go guys." i says before i give Luxuria and Lust a copy of the files that were reading before they come.

 

"Thanks hyung." they saids in unison.

 

"No problem." i replies.

 

►♦►  
The Target's Information: 

Target #o1: Oh Won Bin

Age:  28

Location:  Incheon,South Korea

Criminal Info: The main distributors of Opium Drug from Thai to California.

 

Target #o2: Kim Young-woon / Kangin

Age: 28

Location: Busan,South Korea

Family: Kim Jae Seop's older brother.

Criminal Info: The owner of the dangerous bomb in the world.

 

Target #o3: Kim Jae Seop / AJ

Age: 27

Location: Seoul South Korea

Criminal Info: Billionaire Bomb dealer from Russia to Singapore.

 

Target #o4: Shin Dong-Hee / Shindong

Age: 29

Location: Osaka Japan.

Criminal Info: The main drug dealer of Cocaina from Taiwan to Japan.

 

Target #o5: Han Geng

Age: 29

Location: Qingdao China

Criminal Info: Multi-Billionaire Cocaina owner from China to Hongkong  
and to other places around Asia by the use of his power for being the acting president of the _Han Realties_.

 

Location Target: All of them are in _Los Angeles California_ right now.  
Because they are going to attend a _masquerade ball_ for there business.

►♦►

 

"Okay. I'm going to start it now. Sow based to this files, we have a five target's. And all of them are in different country. Mr.Oh and the two Kim brother's are in the south korea but in different place. Mr.Oh is in the Incheon,South Korea, Mr.Kangin is in the Busan,South Korea, while Mr.AJ is in Seoul,South Korea. And for the other two, Mr.Shin is in Osaka Japan and lastly, Mr.Han is in Qingdao China. But they are not in that country rigth now. Based in this files, all of them are in Los Angeles California for the Business Marquerade Ball." I explains.

 

"Sow what is our mission here hyung?" Dark Acedia asks in confused.

 

"Our mission here is to _KILL_ the five of them." Death Asmodeus says.

 

"How can we kill them if there are in LA?" Coldless Leviathan asks.

 

"Yeah! How can we do the mission if we're here in _Yunnan China_." Dark Lust asks in a bored tone.

 

"Oh shut up Lust! Can you use your brain? Ofcoures we are going to LA just to kill does  _SHIT!_ " Ruthless Superbia replies then roll his eyes to Lust.Lust pouts but dont says anything. 

 

I sighs then says, "Sow as Superbia hyung says, we are going to LA just to do the mission. And for the target's we —the hyung's are done talking about that matter. Sow we decide to do it in partner's for us to do it faster." 

 

"Do it with partner's? Why?" Wrath Dragon asks.

 

"To do it faster? And for us to complete the mission faster?" i replies grinning.

 

"Um.. It's new. I mean... we are _not_ done like this before. Like doing it in partners?" Heartless Luxuria stuttered a bit.

 

"Well, we _never_ do a five target's before, three target is our maximum we killed. And this is our first to do a five target's sow to do it faster we need to go with the partners i guess?" Ruthless Superbia.

 

"Yeah. Hyung is right. We didn't do it before so i think it's a good idea to do it with partners." Coldless Leviathan says while nodding.

 

"Alright. For the partners in this mission, i'm going to announce it now. So for the first partner we have Faithless Invidia and Dark Lust to kill there target. Mr.Oh is your target guys. Is it fine for the two of you?" Deadly Sinsays.

 

"Ofcoures! We're okay with it. Right hyung?" Dark Lust screams.

 

"Yeah. It's okay with us Sin." i says then nods.

 

"Great. Sow for the second partner we have Ruthless Superbia and Death Asmodeus hyung. So hyung Mr.Kangin is your target." Sin says nodding to Superbia and Asmodeus hyung's direction.

 

"Okay." they says in unison.

 

"Hmm. So the third partner is Dark Acedia and Coldless Leviathan. Mr.AJ Kim is your target maknae." Sin tilts his head to the maknae line.

 

"Cool." Coldless Leviathan nods.

 

"Okay hyung." Dark Acedia smiles.

 

Sin smiles back before he continue, "Alright. For the fourth partner, Wrath Dragon and Heartless Luxuria your target is Mr.Shin." Sin says.

 

"Copy." Wrath Dragon grinning.

 

Heartless Luxuria sighs sadly then replies, "Okay.."

 

Sin just shrugs, "And for the the last target. I'm going to do it _ALONE_." 

 

"Sin. Is this Mr.Han is one of the people do that?" Death Asmodeus asks coldly.

 

"Hmm... yeah." Sin talks back.

 

"Are you sure Sin?" i asks worried.

 

"Yup. I'm sure about it." He says coldly.

 

"Your going to be fine right?" Ruthless Superbia said worrying.

 

"Ofcourse. I'm going to be fine hyung." Sin says in a evil tone.

 

i sighs. "Sin. Are you planning something?" 

 

"Nothing hyung." he shrugs.

 

All of us just sighs. Then after that it's silent. After a minute Dark Acedia speak."So, do you think we can kill them easily?"

 

"No. It's kinda dangerous actually." Death Asmodeus talks back.

 

"How is it dangerous, Asmodeus hyung?" Dark Lust asked him.

 

"Listen. Mr.Han Geng is considered as one of the most influential businessman because he is the one who contact the Han Realties. It could be that he and Mr.Shin is the one who delivered the cocaina. And one more thing the Kim's brother is one of the Billionaire so it means the Russian Mafia is on there back. And oh i forgot Mr.Oh is one of the most popular drug distributor so i'm not suprise if he have a Assassins on his back. But look, the files says that Mr.Han never involved the Han Realties to his dirty works. And he never as in _never_ involved Han Realties to his Illegal Ventures in acting CEO. He have his own bank accounts for his illegal works." Death Asmodeus explain.

 

"So, where's the danger?" Wrath Dragon asks.

 

"The Russian Mafia and the Assassins?" Ruthless Superbia.

 

"Yeah right. It's dangerous i think." i says shugs.

 

"So, what is the plan Sin hyung?" Dark Acedia asks.

 

"Actually i think this mission is dangerous. We know that Russian Mafia is one of the difficult to defeat except the Yakuza Mafia. Russian Mafia controlled the Yakuza's trust. And base to what i known, the two mafia have one million member's. Plus the Korean Assassins, i'm sure they are going there because of Mr.Han and Mr.Oh sow it's double danger." Heartless Luxuria says.

 

"How is it dangerous?" Sin asks.

 

"Do we really need to repeat that to you, Sin? Can't you imagine that?" Ruthless Superbia talks back.

 

"What? Do you guys forgotten that we have a _undelings_ in Russian Mafia and Korean Assassins? Don't you?" Sin says with matching smirk.

 

"But Sin. You known that it's not that easy to make our underlings to order there to move inside." i says worried. 

 

"Hmm, then let them move _outside_. As simple as that.If they done to do it then it's our signal to go and killed our target's." Sin says smirks.

 

"Fine. I think it's a better idea i guess." Wrath Dragon says sights.

 

"So guys, what can you says?" Sin asks.

 

"Well, i agree with that." Ruthless Superbia mumbles.

 

"I'm fine with it too." Coldless Leviathan.

 

"I'm in." Death Asmodeus nods.

 

"Me too." Dark Lust shrugs.

 

"Okay with me." Dark Acedia.

 

Sin look at me and Luxuria to known our answer. I scratches my head then sights, "Fine. I'm in."

 

"And you Luxuria?" Sin asks.

 

All of us look at him. Then he give us a death stare before he sighs. "Okay fine. I'm in..."

 

"Great. So, Invidia hyung can you do me a favor?" Sin says smiles.

 

"Yeah. What is it Sin?" 

 

"Can you go and get us a plane tickets for the LA flights tomorrow morning hyung?" Sin asks.

 

"Ofcourse. I'll do it." i says then smiles.

 

"I'm going to help you hyung." Dark Lust says giggling.

 

"Okay. Thanks Lust." i smiles.

 

"Nah. Your welcome hyung." he replies.

 

"Nice. So i can handle our underling on my own. I'm going to contact them immediately after our meeting. And oh guys, Please get ready and pack your things that you needed. Don't worry for our weapons that where going to need in our mission because they already prepare it there for us alright?" Sin explain.

 

All of us nodded. "Good. So guys our meeting is over now. You can go and pack your things guys." Sin says. He stands up then leave the meeting room, then the others do the same untill me and Dark Lust the last one who are in the meeting room.

 

i sights. "Come on Lust. We need to do what Sin says."

 

"Okay hyung..." Dark Lust says then stands up. I do the same then we head out to our meeting room to go and get our plane tickets.

 

 

►♦►  
 ~~Ruthless Superbia~~

LA International Airport

 

We are here now in LA International Airport. While packing our luggages, Dark Lust and Wrath Dragon are fighting over the cake Faithless Invidia buy in the food court.

 

"Yah! Hyung buy it for me. It's mine!" Wrath Dragon shouts.

 

"But hyung gave this to me! Sow it's mine now!" Dark Lust shouts back.

 

"No! it's mine!" Wrath shouts then grab the cake in Lust hand.

 

"NO! IT'S MINE!" Lust shouts back then grab the cake.

 

"MINE!" Wrath shouts then grab the cake back again then he hide it on his back.

 

"NO! MINE!!" Lust yells then try to grab the cake on Wraths back. 

 

"No! You can get it on me!" Wrath glares to Lust.

 

"MINE!!" Lust shouts out loud.

 

"YAH! Can you please stop fighting over the cake you too!!" Faithless Invidia yells to the two.

 

"But hyung! What about my cake." Lust whining.

 

"Haixt! It's not yours Lust. I buy it for Wrath, because i promise him that i'm going to buy him a cake as soon as we landing here in LA." Invidia coldly says.

 

"But hyung!!" Lust whining.

 

"No more buts Lust!!" Invidia glares. Lust pouts because Wrath stucks his tounge out to Lust.

 

Invidia sights. "Fine! Let's go and get you a cake Lust."

 

"Really hyung?" Lust says happily.

 

"Yeah.. Um Sin, where just going to buy a cake for this kid." Invidia glares to Lust. "We're going back in a minute."

 

"Yeah sure hyung. Take your time." Sin says.

 

"Thanks. Come on Lust!" Invidia says then they go to buy a cake.

 

After a 5 minutes Invidia and Lust are back so we decide to go out side of the airport. Because Sin says that the person that going to fetch us are in outside now. So we get our luggages then go outside in there we see a _five Lamborghini Aventador_.

 

"Hey Sin! Whats up?" Someone yells while waving to us.

 

"Hey guys!" Sin says then walks to the direction of the five person that standing in the Lamborghini Aventador so we just shrugs then follow him.

 

"Hey! Long time no see Sin." other one says before he hugs him.

 

"Yeah, long time no see too hyung." Sin says while hugging the five.

 

"Yah! Sin, is this your friends?" the other one asks.

                        

"Yup! Hey guys, i want you too meet the _LA Mafia_. This is _U-Know_ hyung there Leader." Sin says while gesturing to the person on his right side. "And this is _Hero_ hyung." Sin says then pointing to the guy on U-Know side. "His U-Know hyung's boyfriend. And this one is _Micky_ hyung." Sin gestured to the guys on the back. "And his boyfriend _Xiah_ hyung." then he nods to the guy that on Micky guy side. "And lastly the maknae. _Max_ hyung." he smiles to the guy on his left side then pats the guy in his shoulder.

 

We all nodded then says in unison, "Nice to meet you all hyungs."

 

"Yeah. Nice to finally meet you guys." Max says happily.

 

"Huh? You known us?" Lust asks.

 

"Ofcourse. Sin talk about you guys to us." Hero smiles.

 

"Well guys. I think we need to go now shall we?" U-Know says grinning.

 

"Yup. That would be nice hyung." Sin shrugs.

 

"Alright. So we have a five car here. We think you need to take your partner guys. Just two people to one car okay!" Xiah says.

 

"Okay." we says then we get our partner.

 

A minute later we decide to take our partner base to our mission partner. So it means that the maknae line, Dark Acedia and Coldless Leviathan are the partner then they go to Micky's car. While Heartless Luxuria and Wrath Dragon go to U-Know's car. Faithless Invidia and Dark Lust are go to Hero's car. Then Deadly Sin got in Max's car. So Me and Death Asmodeus are the partner and we go to Xiah's car.

►♦►  
U-Know's Car

Hero's Car

Micky's Car

Xiah's Car

Max's Car

►♦►

After we get in to the car we go to the LA Mafia's house.

 

►♦►  
 ~~Wrath Dragon~~

LA Mafia's House

 

After we arrive to the LA Mafia's House, the hyung's give us a room to rest for a while. They gave us a four room to sleep. The other three room's have a two bed, while Me , Invidia hyung and Lust have a one King size bed and one single bed for us three. The hyung decide to take our original roommates so here we are in one room _AGAIN_. Anyway we decide that Invidia hyung and Lust are going to share the king size bed while me is the one to take the singel bed. Because Invidia hyung says that if Lust and Me share the King size bed while him take the single one, we are just going to fight in there the whole days sow he decide to take it with Lust. To my relief, Because back to our penthouse we just have a one king size bed sow it means we are sharing it. Me is in the left side while Lust in the right side then Invidia hyung is on the middle of us. Just to stop us from fighting. Sow here i am laying happily in my bed. It's not like that i don't like to sleep with Hyung and Lust it's just like that. i just want to enjoy sleeping on my own for a while. Anyway Sin hyung tell us all that we need to take a rest to ride our jetlags and for us to have a fully energy for our mission later. 

 

Dining Room

 

We are here to the dining table eating. Superbia hyung wake us up a minute ago just to eat our lunch so here we are.

 

"So, What are you guys plan for later mission?" Hero hyung asks.

 

"We're going to do it by partner hyung." Acedia says smiling.

 

"Hmm, Thats a great idea." Xiah hyung nods.

 

"Yup. Its great, because you know guys your targets are a bit popular so i'm sure they have an assassin or a mafia on there back this evening." Max hyung mumbles.

 

"Well, we are thinking about that matter too and we have a plans for that hyung. Sow no worries."Sin hyung says.

 

"Okay then. By the way, we are going to give you guys a ride later." U-Known hyung replies.

 

"Thats great hyung." Sin hyung smiles.

 

"And oh, i'm done doing your favor Sin." Hero hyung mumbles.

 

"Really hyung?" Sin hyung asks a bit suprises.

 

"Yes." Hero hyung nods.

 

"What is it hyung?" i curiosities asks.

 

"Its a copies of the invitation for the masquerade ball that we are going to need later." Sin hyung answers.

 

We all nodded sow Sin hyung speak, "I forgot. Max hyung, is the masks that i requested to you is done now?"

 

"Ofcouse maknae-ah. Its all done and ready to use later." Max hyung replies.

 

"Great. Thanks hyung." He says.

 

After that we eat in silent. Then after we're done to eat we made our way to our room that the LA Mafia's hyung give to us. In our room we start to do things that we need to do and we got ready for evening party. While we are fixing our cloth that we are going to use later there have a knock on the door.

 

"Who is it?" Invidia hyung asks.

 

"Its me hyung."  Acedia says.

 

"Ow. Maknae-ah come in." Invidia hyung says.

 

Then Acedia do what hyung says. After he get inside he smiles to us before he speak,"Hey guys! I'm here because Sin hyung says that you guys need to go to there room right now. We have a meeting there for laters event."

 

"Is that so?" i mumbles.

 

He nods ,"Yup."

 

"Alright. Come kids, let's go to Sin's room." hyung says.

 

The three of us nodded before we follow him outside and go to Sin's hyung room. 

Sin & Luxuria's Bedroom

 

Inside we see everyone there sitting on the couch. So we decide to sits on the edge of the bed. In the bed i see a nine diffirent masks.

 

I knits my eyebrowns and asks, "Whom is this hyung?"

 

"Thats." Superbia hyung says then point to the mask on the bed and continue, "A masks. Sin's says that we're going to need it later in the party."

 

"Why?" i curious asks.

 

"Because we're going to attend the party?" Luxuria replies.

 

"Aigoo~ Thats going to be fun!" Lust yells.

 

"Haixt! Okay guys. We are going to need this mask for the ball later." Sin says before he continue, "So, i'm giving you guys a _chance_ to pick a mask that you wanted to use later okay? So please do it silently." He crosses his arms around his chest while sitting on the chair.

 

We just do what he says silently and pick out our likely mask.

►♦►  
Demons Assassin's Mask

Wrath Dragon

Ruthless Superbia

Death Asmodeus

Hearthless Luxuria

Coldless Leviathan

Dark Acedia

Dark Lust

Faithless Invidia

Deadly Sin

  
►♦►

 

"This mask is pretty." Superbia hyung smirks.

 

"Yeah. That masks you choice is suit you better hyung." Invidia hyung says smiling.

 

"Thanks. Yours too. You look more pretty." Superbia hyung mumbles.

 

"Yah! Invidia hyung~ we have a same masks." Lust giggling.

 

"Hmm, Your right. Well its suit you too Lust! you look more cute." Invidia hyung chuckles.

 

"Hey Wrath hyung! Your masks is sow cool — _Handsome_." Acedia yells.

 

"Um.. Thanks?" i shrugs. "Yours too."

 

"Ne~ But hyung yours is more cool." he pouts.

 

"Aigoo~ our maknae-ah is acting cute today." Asmodeus hyung groans.

 

"I'm not hyung~" Acedia whining.

 

"What ever maknae!" Asmodeus says.

 

"Hey guys! Stop it already. You need to go back to your own rooms now and prepare for tonight's event okay! Now go out of our room!" Sin yells to us. 

 

Sow we immediately run out of there room to our own shared room. 

 

♦⇔♦  
Author

Masquerade Ball

 

The Demons Assassins are on the inside of the party right now. They all are separated in a different direction with there partners. Heartless Luxuria and Wrath Dragon is on the control coordinators right now to do there first plan. To shut down all the CCTV camera. While Ruthless Superbia and Death Asmodeus are on the second floor of the place, the two of them are the one who going to do the second plan. They are going to plant a time bomb there. They set the time in 40 munites before they leave the place. While the maknae  —Dark Acedia andColdless Leviathan are just sitting on the back staring at the crowd of people. Faithless Invidia and Dark Lust in the back stage of the Party there are the one who doing the last plan. The plan is they need to set the time bomb there in 40 minutes only. While Deadly Sin is in the dark place of the Masquerade Ball watching the people in the Hall while smirking. After a 1 minutes the Emcee is talking now. 

 

 

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to our Annual Celebration of Black Tiger Corporation. And let us all acknowledge the presence of our special guest from Qingdao China, Mr.Han Geng. Then we have here from Osaka Japan, Mr.Shin Dong-Hee. Then from Incheon South Korea, Mr.Oh Wonbin. And we have this gentlemen from Busan South Korea, Mr.Kim Young-woon. And last from Seoul South Korea, Mr.Kim Jae Seop. Let's give them a round of applause." Emcee announces.

 

 

Deadly Sin chuckles in an evil way then mumbles, "Let's the real party... _begin_."

 

 

While the five targets are in the stage the Demons Assassins are getting ready for there mission. All of them are in there position ready to do there mission. While Deadly Sin is dialling on his phone calling someone.

 

 

"Where are they?" Deadly Sin asks on the phone, he is talking with his underlings in the _Korean Assassins_ right now.

 

_"We're stock here in the middle of  the traffic highway 'cause there's an accident happened and we're stock here."_ his underling says.

 

"Good. Much better. Thanks — _hyung_." Deadly Sin replies.

 

 

_"Anytime Sin. Well see you later."_ his underling friend says.

 

 

"Yeah. See you soon hyung." he replies before he end the call.

 

 

"Its okay to move now guys. The Korean Assassins are still stock to the traffic." Deadly Sin says in his bluetooth that connected to the other members.

 

While Mr.Han Geng is speaking in front. All light is dies. Immediately, all the people in the party is in panic and all of them are in comotion now. All the nine members wear there night vision contact lens for them to see there target properly. Dark Acedia and Coldless Leviathan set the tracking device that they placed in the five target nectie. After they set it they announces it to the others to there bluetooth device. Then there start to track there target.

 

Immediately, Ruthless Superbia and Death Asmodeus release there mini uzi then they immediately shot all of the bodyguard of there target. After they kill all the bodyguards they attack Mr. Kangin Kim with there knife sword . The blade of there knife sword have a deadly snakes venom sow they attack Mr.Kangin with that. Death Asmodeus stabbed there target in the heart while Ruthless Superbia slash there target on the throat then he stabbed his back after that he slash his knife sword down to his targets back to open the skin there. After he satisfied to what he do, he plant a small time bomb to his targets back to we're the open skin he do. After that they just heard a small sound of explosion of the bomb. The two of them grin before they immediately go to the exit to wait the others.

 

"Mission Accomplished." they said in unison to there bluetooth.

 

_"Copy."_ the other replies.

 

To the other side. Faithless Invidia and Dark Lust are fighting to Mr.Oh Wonbin's bodyguards. Dark Lust are fighting in a hand on hand combat to the five bodyguards while Faithless Invidia are fighting with Mr.Oh. Faithless give Mr.Oh a really hard kick on his stomack to send Mr.Oh to the ground. Faithless give his famous smirk before he get his small roman gladius to his right foot that he placed in his shoes. He knelt down in his left knee in front of Mr.Oh's to give him a pretty smile of his before he stabbed him in the stomach up to his chest to his heart before he get his handgun to his left foot then he point it to Mr.Oh's forehead then he shot him. He smile before he turn around to see that Dark Lust is done to his work to.

 

"Done already?" he asks in a playful tone.

 

"Ne hyung~" Lust answer happily.

 

"Good. Come on Lust! Lets get out of here now. " he saids.

 

"Okay hyung." Lust answer. Then they start to walk to the back exit to go outside.

 

"Guys. We're done now!" they says in there bluetooth.

 

_"Great."_  the other says. 

 

_"Yah! Come on you too, go to our van. We are here now."_ Ruthless Superbia says on the bluetooth.

 

"Alright hyung. We're be there in a minute." Faithless replies before they head to there van direction .

 

 

While the two are going to the van. The maknae line's are still fighting to Mr.Kim Jaeseop's bodyguards. Dark Acedia are shooting the remaining bodyguards with his USP 45 in the head. While Coldless Leviathan are stabbing Mr.AJ with his tang tanto knife to the chest and to the head. After that they decide to go to the exit because all of the bodyguards and Mr.AJ are dead now.

 

"Mission Done." They inform the others to there bluetooth before they go outside.

 

Meanwhile, Wrath Dragon and Heartless Luxuria are on the second floor. Wrath Dragon is shooting the bodyguards with his sniper rifle in the head while Heartless Luxuria are shooting the other two bodyguards whose covering his target Mr.Shin Dong-hee with his ottoman crossbow. After he finish the two he focus his attention to his target. He point his ottoman crossbow to Mr.Shin then he shot him first to the right legs before he shot him to the left legs that reason to flow the red liqiud. He smirk before he reload his ottoman crossbow then he point it again to his target that now is kneeling to his own blood. He shot him to the chest before he reload his crossbow again but the ottomas arrows that he reload is have a _dangerous poison_ and a small bomb and this time he shot his target to the head. In just a minute Mr.Shin is gone because his body are everywhere in the place now because of the bomb explosion. The two of them smirk before they go outside.

 

"Mission Complete." they says in the bluetooth.

 

 

 

 

While the others are done to there mission. Deadly Sin are in the other rooftop to were he can see his target on the other rooftop building to we're the party is. Deadly Sin ready his shiper he point it to the bodyguards of Mr.Han Geng then he shot them one by one.After his done to the bodyguards he point it to his targets left legs then he shot him. He reload his shiper with his new set of _poison bullet_ then he point it again to his kneeling target, he shot it on the right arm and to the stomach. He see his target kneeling on his own blood while holding his stomach. Suddenly, Deadly Sin see a chopper helicopter are approach Mr.Han's direction. He grins to himself because he have a nice plan on his brain . He get his crossbow and his special crossbow arrows that have a _microchip_ attached to it. He placed the arrows to the crossbow then after that he ready it —he point it to the chopper then he shoot it. After that he start to hack the system of the chopper to control it. After a 30 second his done to hack it sow he now have a control of the chopper.

 

 

_'Not sow fast Han Geng. You can get away from me! You need to die brutally.'_ he thought.

 

He smirk before he control the chopper. He control it until the chopper is in front of Mr.Han before he used the chopper's fan to kill his target, he see how his target's body torn into pieces and how the bodys part and blood fly to the buildings rooftop. He laugh evilly to his self before he get his crossbow again and he reload a new arrow. But this time the arrow he put is have a bomb on it. After he put everything he point it again to the chopper then he shot it. In just a blink of an eyes the chopper is gone now because of the explosion he turn around and start cleaning and fix his things.

 

 

 

"Mission Accomplished."  he said to the others before he go to the elevator.

 

 

Outside. He immediately go to there meeting place to we're the others and the van. But suddenly he see other people there.

 

 

"Miss us? _Demons Assassins_?" says the one with a _red hair_ that holding Ruthless Superbia.

 

"Are you _surprise_ to see us here Sin?" says the other one with a _blond hair_ that holding Death Asmodeus down.

 

"Well you see. We injected them a _poison_ that can kill them in just 30 minutes. Sow that's the reason why they are kneeling down." the other one with a _brunette hair_ and the one holding Dark Acedia.

 

"Oh... come on Deadly Sin. Don't cry, okay?" the other one with a _blue hair_ says. Suddenly, Sin shocked because the blue haired the one holding Heartless Luxuria hold the mask to removed it.

 

"STOP!" Deadly Sin shout reason to the blue haired guy to stop removed the mask halfway. "Don't you _ever_ dare to put his mask off." he says in a deadly tone.

 

"And what are you going to do then? We can do what we want to do to them." the _platinum silver haired_ says. The one holding Coldless Leviathan down.

 

"And oh... We can killed them all right now if we want too. Remember we injected them a poison." the _pink haired_ says. The one holding Dark Lust with the other _brown haired_ guy.

 

" _Wild Assassins_... What do you want?" Deadly Sin asks them.

 

"What we want? Our mission here is to killed all of you Demons Assassins." the _dark purple haired_ says. His the one holding Wrath Dragon with the other one with _maroon haired_.

 

"And I bet, _Russian Mafia_ the one who order you guys to this mission right?" He asks.

 

"Yup, they heard that you guys are going to killed Mr.Han and the others so yeah. You've been trapped on their trick." Kyung says. His the one with _orange ombre hair_ and whose holding Faithless Invidia.

 

Deadly Sin stay silent for a while.

 

"Aren't you going to say something or nothing Deadly Sin? Oh come on the _great_ Legendary Assassin? You look like scared." Taeyang says. His the one with a red hair and holding Ruthless Superbia.

 

_The Wild Assassins_ are shocked because Deadly Sin just smirk to them.

 

"Me? Scared? To you guys? You guys are funny. I swear. HA-HA-HA. It's funny. Nice joke you have there Taeyang-ssi? But... i never knew that after a many years that you guys work to the Russian Mafia . You didn't knew that they are the one who are responsible to your familys death. Now, Let me ask you guys. Whose the one who _tricked_ here?" Deadly Sin says grinning. 

 

Obviously for the Wild Assassins that they are shocked because of what they heard.

 

"What did you just say?" U-Kwon says. His the one with a maroon hair and his the other one holding Wrath Dragon with P.O the one with a dark purple hair.

 

"I said. You guys receive a command to the people that responsible to your parents disappearance. They are the one who order to killed your family. Do you want me to _repeat_ it again?" Deadly Sin says.

 

"Prove it! You need to prove it to us." B-Bomb says.

 

Deadly Sin already know that this scenario might happen. Sow he took out his smartphone to his pocket then he throw it to the Wild Assassins direction. One of there member catch it then he signal to them to see whats on the phone. Sow they all do it. Then they see a files of information in the phone. The files is all about to what happened and to how there parents died and to whose the one who killed them. After they all read the files Jaehyo give back the smartphone to Sin. All of the Wild Assassins members are angry to what they find out about there parents.

 

"Where did you get that?" Daesung asks.

 

"Nah. I just know that we —the Demons Assassins are the one they targets. I just knew that this mission is a frame-up that if we do this mission to kill the five of them then you guys are going here to kill us too. You know how pathetic and desperate they are to see us personally, yet they still want us to be killed. Why? I know that you've already knew the reason why they need us dead. They knew that we are going to be a barrier too them and oh they thingking that we are going to betrayed them. And lastly, they knew that we can killed them all, take away all there propertys and reputation they have." Deadly Sin replies. 

 

 

The members of the Wild Assassins are shocked again to what he says. He smirk to them before he continue, "But do you think we will let them kill us? Of course not. Us? Going to died that easiyly? They had underestimated us. Then because of that i think about it again. Why did i just use it to backfired them? Use this information to you guys to backstabber them? And ofcourse for you to knew whats the real happened to your parents. Isn't a great yet helpful idea? It's benefit for me, and you guys have benefit to it too. So, we're just fair enough."

 

They remained silent for a while to proceed the information they found out. After a minutes, G-Dragon speak. "We didn't know that. So we are sorry for this mess."

 

"Deadly Sin, we would like to thank you for helped and woke us in this nightmare. Sow thank you." Zico says then he bowed to them.

 

Deadly Sin rolled his eyes but he smiled.

 

While the other members of the Wild Assassins get there antidote for the poison they inject to the Demons Assassins members. After they get it they inject it to the members. 

 

"We're going now. Thank you for the information Legendary Assassin of the Assassin Organization." T.O.P says. Before they walk out.

 

"Your okay now guys?" Sin asks them.

 

"Yeah.." they all says in unison.

 

"Good then!" Sin says.

 

"Yah! Sin. Why didn't i see the two?" Ruthless asks.

 

"Who?" Sin asks confuse.

 

"Taeil and Seungri?" Faitless replies.

 

"OH.. they are in the back of the building. " Sin says.

 

"What are they doing there?" Lust asks.

 

Sin shrugs and said, "Cleaning our mess?"

 

"What ever!" they says in unison again before they've laughed.

 

"So what now? Lets Celebrate?" Death asks.

 

"Yes! Lets Party party !" Lust yells.

 

"Then let's savior every last moment we have here in LA then." Sin agreed.

 

So they all happily get on the van to leave the place. Before they can go far away from were the party location is they all heard a loud explosion of a bomb. They all silent for a while before they laughed happily because there mission is done now.

 

 

 

Mystified if who really is  _Wild Assassins_ are? 

 

►♦♦►  
 ~~Wild Assassins~~

* A group of 12 assassins boys.  
A Russian Mafia's property .Considered as a one of  
the strongest Assassins next to the  
China's Assassins.  
—Korean Assassins.

 

Members :

G-Dragon ; Rank i

Seungri ; Rank ii

Taeil ; Rank iii

T.O.P ; Rank iv

Zico ; Rank v

Taeyang ; Rank vi

B-Bomb ; Rank vii

U-Kwon ; Rank viii

Daesung ; Rank ix

P.O ; Rank x

 Kyung ; Rank xi

Jaehyo ; Rank xii

►♦♦►

 

►⇔►  
Someone

 

"BULLSHIT! Why is it sow hard to find that fucking Deadly Sin?! He is a big FUCK!! A pain in my ass!! Shit!" I yell to them because fuck them!! They didn't get what information i want them to get!! They just a group of worthless piece of SHIT!! 

 

"Master please calm down. Were going to learn who is he. Just let's wait for it master." my second hand says calmly. 

 

 

_"Get ready Deadly Sin 'cause i'm going to make sure that if the right time i knew who you are i swear, i'm the one who going to kill you."_ i thought to my self then smirk in a evil way.

**Author's Note:**

> Credite: for the owners of the photo .  
> Ps: The picture is not mine, but the plot is all mine.
> 
> A/N: Sorry for the wrong grammar/error well english is not my first language.  
> So, sorry for that. And oh don't forget to share your thought to me guys~ I'm going to update this soon!
> 
> Warning: English is not my first language, so there could be mistakes.


End file.
